


Percy jackson and the birthday celebration

by Preatorpercy1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preatorpercy1/pseuds/Preatorpercy1
Summary: Hey it's August the 18th and it's a very special day . yep , my birthday why don't you come along and check this out because I am in for a treat and so are you so enjoy ... p.s could you please get me a present? . Requests are closed
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 7





	1. Suprise

Today is August 18th hip hop hooray. A day that caused death and destruction in the second titan war . My day started like an ordinary birthday. The usual: gifts , hugs and kisses ( well my mom kissed me but paul shook my hand ) 

At about 11:00 I went up to my room when I got an iris message from camp half blood. Annabeth's face filled the most, she was smiling  
" hey seaweed brain could you meet me just outside the camp's borders at 2:00 . "  
I smile wondering why  
" sure , should I bring my mom and paul ? " 

She replies with " definitely seaweed brain , see you then . "  
She cuts off the connection . I ho downstairs to tell my mom and paul . 

She says  
" ok , honey let's do some more presents before we leave ." 

So after my presents : a watch and a film ( Disney's Hercules)  
Hey can't an 18 year old do and watch what he wants ?  
We all pile into the car . My mom puts in a box which she says is a surprise. So we drive to camp half - blood and we parked just outside the camp's borders where there was loads of blankets with a table and a banner which said ' Happy birthday our hero ' surely not ... it must be for someone else .... yeah that's it when suddenly a load of people appeared from behind me and said 

"Surprise! Happy birthday percy!" 

I was overwhelmed with presents and hugs . First the Seven , nico , will and reyna came over and gave me presents . Piper and jason gave me a spear nico , will and reyna gave me a scrapbook of some of my adventures with help from Annabeth and grover . Frank and hazel gave me a new CD which I think frank helped with . Everyone else gave me presents and we had a nice party which Annabeth finished off by kissing me .

Sorry for the wait I hope to write next one soon


	2. Birthday Bash ( jercy)

A/N   
Hey preator percy here hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even though it was late . ( sorry by the way but my parents haven't given me my phone but I shall be updating more now . I will write a bonus chapter after this one that was requested on fanfiction.net and I really like the idea of it but first I shall update the one shots and heartbroken .   
Keep safe this was requested by AutumnRainbow5 on wattpad. 

P.s this is probably the longest chapter I have published yet 😄

\- preator percy out- 

Jason POV 

We are all getting things ready for percy's birthday bash suprise party . We : piper and hazel are setting up the decorations. Frank is helping them by turning into a bird to reach the high places of the big house . Leo is setting up the games , calypso is doing the food . Annabeth and reyna, who are together by the wat , they both came out as lesbian and me as gay and piper sort of started a love triangle where both her and Reyna started competing for Annabeth . Percy supported them and broke up with annabeth for reyna the day before they got together ( percy says he guessed ) but then a week later percy came out as gay . Gods , percy Jackson 

Do you think I'll get a chance with him ? Erm ... anyway annabeth and reyna are sorting out the present table . Me ? I am in charge of keeping percy away from the big house . The day they told me my job , I asked ' why me ?' Piper said " because you're gay , like percy and are handsome which means you could charm him and take him on a date or something " I mutter under my breath but agree . A date with percy Jackson! This is going to be so fun . Oh and nicole and will , as well as giving me advice on the date they are helping with the music . But there is one person I need to keep an eye on : Malcom pace . He boggles percy all the time . Annabeth says he just has a crush on percy and will back off once I date him . Wait date him ? Gods this is going to be a long day ! 

Percy pov 

I am getting ready for my date with Jason. I stroll over to the aphrodite cabin and ask piper and her siblings to give me a makeover . The girls clapped their hands and squeal where as the boys just smirk and grin which unnerved me a bit . An hour later I come out totally different : my hair dyed with a streak of blue as well as been gelled . A white shirt and black trousers which makes me look like I am going to a funeral and some polished black shoes . I am ready . I walk over to the Zeus cabin and knock ... 

Jason pov 

He looks amazing. Percy . I had jumped with a start when I heard a knock at the door . There he was standing in a white shirt , blue tie , black trousers and a black blazer looking absolutely freezing. I invite him inside and say   
" you ready ? " . He nods . We go to the borders and into the city and hail a cab . 

Eventually at 3pm we reached the restaurant called the savior and we are shown to our table . We sit in silence for 10 minutes when all of a sudden percy asks   
" Why are we here ? "   
Does he know ? I pause, nervous what to say to him . What if I accidentally tell him? I tell him nervously ,  
" well I wanted to take you out for your birthday. Since we ... I mean you have nothing planned . " 

He mutters a hmm... just in time food arrives once we have finished our food percy leans in and says drunkenly 

" I love you , jason " Oh gods . I lean in closer about to ... suddenly my phone beeps and we break apart . Gods it's 7pm already the text says we are ready for you . Let's get this show on the road . ..

Percy pov 

Jason is so sweet . He invited me out to dinner for my birthday when everyone else seems to have forgotten , even annabeth. Now he is taking me back to camp half blood to watch a movie . The cab driver takes us directly outside the camps borders . ( he asked us whether we are sure ) . We thank the driver , pay and get out of the cab . Once in the borders I head straight to the bonfire . Frowning I say to jason 

" that's odd , where is everybody? " 

Jason looks nervous and says 

" i don't know , hey do you want to go to the big house ? I have something to show you . " 

I nod confused about what he wanted to show me . He walked ahead and I followed him . When we reached the door of the big house jason did some sort of knock , even weirder , and I heard shuffling inside , probably chiron . A knock returned and jason paused and opened the door to find it empty . Jason then asked whether he could blindfold me , this is getting really strange , I agree . Once he blindfolded me he puts his hands on my waist , butterflies flutter , and he directs me foward . 

Annabeth pov 

Piper and Reyna are squabbling and fighting again . To shut them up I kiss them both . They're surprised but grin and kiss me back . We hear a knock at the door , we break apart and I rush to let them in . Time for a game of hide and seek ....

Percy pov 

I am guided into what I think is the main room . Slowly , Jason takes off the blindfold and I gasp . The room was beautiful , banners and streamers hang from the ceiling. . The room was decorated with balloons and a banner which said ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY ' . There , below the banner was a table filled with blue food and in front of the table , who shouted " surprise" , was Nico , Will , Annabeth, Piper , Reyna , Leo , Calypso, Frank , Hazel , the Stolls and Tyson and Ella . 

A blush rose to my cheeks , no one had ever put so much thought into me . Except from my mom . They run over to me and hug me and I thank them all . I notice piper and reyna are holding annabeth 's hand and my eyebrows shoot up , she mouths I will tell you later . The stolls grab my hands and sat me at the seat at the head of the table . I know I should have guessed it because as soon as I sat down a whoope cushion went off , I grin at the stolls and say  
" excuse me " and everyone bursts out laughing. 

About halfway through the food piper asks me   
" How was your date with Jason ? Are you dating ?" Jason chokes on his food and percy blushes . Me and Jason eventually laugh too . 

Once we had finished our food we took to the dance floor , the music starts and jason asks for a dance . About 10 minutes into the dance malcom pace stormed in . His eyes scanned the room , probably for annabeth, and light on me and Jason . Jason tenses . Everyone stops dancing. Malcom storms over to us and punches jason , jason crumpled to the ground . I scream " stop it " and he sneers " shut it or I will hurt you and maybe more " realising what he means i back away , jason too understands and jumps up and punches malcom in the stomach , which winds him . They throw punch after punch until Tyson tries to intervene . I hear something clang and look over . Alcohol. Jason was drunk, the stolls had snuck in alcohol. 

I rush over to break up the fight they stop fighting and they look awkward and ashamed . Malcom breaks the silence by saying apologetically " sorry percy , sorry jason . " Jason nods and apologises too and I give them both a hug . I look at malcom and jason for a second before we bursting out laughing . Me and jason kiss but malcom doesn't react because he is being approached by travis who is trying to flirt with malcom and eventually malcom gives in . 

Life is going to be good ! Happy birthday to me . 

A/n wow I am sorry since it has been a long while since I posted but I made it extra long to try and make it up too you ( over 1300 words) so next I will be updating my story heartbroken then I will publish the final chapter of this 😄🙂😁

Keep safe 

\- preatorpercy out -


	3. Notifications 1

Author POV 

ok so a few announcements 

Ok so on my tumblr account ( @preatorpercy1) you can find publishing schedules from monday and also extracts from the upcoming chapters it will be marked under schedule for updating fanfictions 

If you do not have a tumblr account you can find my wattpad announcements and it is there ir is you are on fanfiction.net or a03 you can find at the end of a chapter each week from now on . 

The next chapter will be published soon and will be a nico POV 

Finally keep safe and keep reading. 

Preator percy out 

Also my accounts are 

Wattpad and a03 : @preatorpercy1 

Fanfiction.net: @perseusjackson029


	4. The ship of VICTORY

3\. SHIP OF VICTORY 

REQUESTED BY bradkylejunor on fanfiction.net 

Ship : Titercy ( triton/Percy ) remember Triton is a god and does not have DNA 

Characters : Percy Jackson, Triton , Clarrise , nico , reyna , Annabeth, Jason , Piper , Calypso , Leo , will , Frank , Hazel , Coach hedge , Chris , Sciron, Chrysaor, pegasus 

Ships : percy/triton , Clarrise/Chris , nico/will , reyna/annabeth, jason/leo, piperx/calypso, frankx/hazel , coachxmeelie. 

Event : There is a pirate attack , pegasus tries to stop them but unable to in the end percy and triton save the day .

Surprise : The pirate attack 

Other wishes : no percy/clarrise ( was not going to anyway actually) ship has a Nike tick . 

Notice : Blushing Percy throughout!!!!

Third person POV 

The crystal clear waters gleam under the shining sun . Percy   
Clarrise , Nico , Reyna , Annabeth, Jason , Piper , Calypso , Leo , Will , Frank , Hazel , Coach hedge , Chris are on a quest to find some monsters who have been killing demigods in the sea of monsters . The wind was howling and swirling like a banshee. They had defeated polyphemus, countless Drakons and even the titan Oceanus . They sailed in a grand white ship with a tick on the side and also the Olympian council symbol , on the other side the symbols of camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter. 

Percy POV 

We sail towards the sirens . I feel so lonely, I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend and everyone is preoccupied with theirs. Clarrise is with Chris , Annabeth and Reyna , Jason and Leo and then surprisingly Piper and Calypso Frank and Hazel are obviously together and then coach hedge had to leave his nice wife behind . Why is it only me without a partner ? Curse you Aphrodite! I thought we were friends, I guess not. 

Clarisse POV  
Percy was leaning against the rail looking glum . I guess it is because he is the only one without a partner . Luckily I have Chris . Percy and Chris seem to have gotten close it is surprising though considering we were all enemies with Chris a few years ago . I remember the day clearly when I had found Chris babbling about string . I go up to percy and say , still using the nickname , " Hey , prissy , why do you look so glum ? "  
He says " I guess it is because I feel lonely and I have no one to hold when it is cold at night ! " Then he blushed , I smirked and laughed then said teasingly " Well I am sure you will find a HOT guy ." He blushed even deeper and smiled . 

Nico POV 

I snuggle against Will . Because it is Cold ! And yes children of Hades can get cold , the underworld is mainly warm due to the fire from the fields of punishment . He smiles at me and kisses my cheek . He is my light, my sunshine . 

Annabeth POV   
Today is chores day . We split into 2 groups . 1 group defends whilst the other cleans the ship and we take it in turns , today we are cleaning , since reyna likes to lead us she is also on my team and so is percy . I am worried about my seaweed brain . Will he ever be happy and in love ? 

Reyna POV   
Me , Percy and Annie were cleaning the stables when we heard " Hey it's Bad Boy supreme , we are reaching the sirens so get up here and stop having fun , byeeee!" 

Leo , that annoying Latino , one of these days I am going to throw him to my dogs ! What a brilliant day that will be . 

Jason POV   
Gods , my annoying but hot boyfriend. I cannot believe we are together when we are quite different . Everyone but percy put earbuds in , percy wanted to hear so we tied him to the mast . The sirens start spinning and we each hold onto percy to see his deepest desire : Percy is sitting on the beach, holding hands with some really handsome guy whilst his mom , step-dad , dad and step -mom were also there looking at him fondly , wow percy just wants to be happy . Then it changes and we see percy dying in battle for his friends, his fatal flaw : Loyalty . 

Leo POV   
WOW , poor percy . After we are further away from the sirens, Percy starts to sob and Annabeth puts a comforting arm around Percy . After a few miles we heard someone reciting poetry: probably Apollo , when we drew closer we could see that it was not Apollo but instead a merman with 2 green tails and with bright green eyes . Percy whispers his name : Triton . He catches a glimpse of percy and recites 

Perseus Jackson , going on a quest to the unknown. His waves of black hair , as dark as Nyx . His beautiful green eyes as deep and bright as the sea . His humor . His body . He is as soft as a child but as strong as a warrior . And I love you ….

Triton POV 

WOW , my longest poem yet . He blushes as red as a tomato   
My cute perseus, he is such a beautiful boy. I wave and ask "Can I come aboard and join your quest ? " The others look at Percy then at me and nod. Perfect ! Time with Perseus . I come aboard and grab his hand , kiss it and say charmingly " Well met " He blushes again and mutters a " Well met " back to me . His friends smirk at him and he shakes his head and smiles . He pulls me towards the others to introduce them to me . 

Percy POV   
As I start to tell Triton about my friends the sea starts to get rougher and the coach tells bring it on ! and even the Nike statue seems to come to life and join in . I can't help but think that this is a warning . Triton then smiles that mischievous smile at me . I almost faint , he is soooooo handsome . How could I have not seen it before ? I have blushed about 6 times in front of him already and I do it again . 

Piper POV   
Love is in the air . Triton has been flirting with Percy for the last hour. Me and the other girls start chanting ' Tritercy ' Percy blushes again furiously whilst Triton wraps an arm around Percy and kisses Percy on the cheek , forehead , neck and finally lips . The ship is then filled with squeals . Percy came out of the kiss flustered. All the boys were grinning whilst the coach just looked bored . I was going to go over and congratulate them when a blanket of fog came down and I fell into darkness. 

Triton POV   
Pirates . My brothers Chrysaor and Sciron were there too . I managed to put a layer of defence around me and Percy but I couldn't help the others . Percy hid behind me . Good , hopefully he will be safe . A pirate charged at the defence and instantly vaporized. Chrysair stalked over and said " Well , well , well if it isn't my brother , Poseidon's heir and favourite son . " 

Percy POV   
I feel so lame . Triton made me hide behind him . I hear Triton say in reply " Actually Perseus is " And I, as if in cue , spring out from behind Triton . Sciron comes over and they both look at me , their gazes become hungry they say " Hey pretty thing , can I have a kiss !" Chrysaor smirks . Triton growls and wraps a hand around my waist protectively. They both start viciously start hacking at Triton's defence . Triton stumbles and the force weakens and eventually fades and Triton is knocked out . Sciron and Chrysaor take it in turns to kiss me hard. Silently, I scream a prayer to Nike just before i finish pegasus comes out of nowhere and starts attacking the pirates i say   
" Please , please, please Nike help me , we built this ship as a tribute to you " 

Then all of a sudden the Nike statue comes to life and starts slicing pirates in half. They growl at me and say " What did you do , " enter bad word " I will publish you for this . " Chrysaor raises his hand when all of a sudden he is impaled on a trident . Triton's trident . I pull out riptide from my scabbard and stab sciron . All of a sudden a huge turtle launches out of the water but is struck down by a lightning bolt . Thanks , uncle Zeus! Nike , me , pegasus and Triton take down the rest of the pirates . Once finished , Nike salutes us and says " For victory " and crumbles to dust . Triton then hugs me and pulls me into a kiss . Pegasus bows his head and then flies off. We have defeated them. PHEW ! Happy birthday to me ! 

Triton POV   
An hour after our battle we shake our friends to life and throw percy a huge birthday party with cakes and presents . I personally think mine was the best , a poem and matching tridents . We sing happy birthday and again he blushes . 

Author note 

HI GUYS OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER PUBLISHED SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT . 

SO THE REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY ARE NOW CLOSED BUT WILL BE REOPENED IN JULY SO REQUEST THEN 

ALSO THE REQUESTER ASKED FOR A SEQUEL , WHICH BY THE WAY WILL BE FAIRLY SHORT , AND SO I WILL DO THIS AS THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR PERCY JACKSON AND THE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION 2021 

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND IF YOU DON'T MIND PLEASE VOTE , COMMENT AND PROMOTE .

PREATOR PERCY OUT


End file.
